


How do I look?

by Lysel



Series: Artworks inspired by Miss Grey's "What we do in the dark" [5]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, vampire nix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: I'm still working on getting better in my head.  Thanks to Miss Grey's friendship, support and wonderful writings, it gets better some days and my muse is willing to drop in and allow me to sketch some stuff.Like this late night sketch.





	How do I look?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [At the Edge of Something New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808530) by [miss_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey). 

Vampire!Nix all cosy in Dick's plaid shirt

**Author's Note:**

> I am more active on tumblr, if you wish to follow my works : http://lyselkatz.tumblr.com


End file.
